The present invention relates to the field of physical location identification suitable for use with emergency services, and more particularly to a system and method of providing an identifier associated with a fixed physical location of a wall jack.
The use of local area networks, and in particular Ethernet based networks, continues to expand. Additionally, telephony utilizing voice over Internet protocol (VoIP) is rapidly becoming common for new workplace installations at least in part due to its reduced cost of installation and flexibility. VoIP advantageously is powered by power over Ethernet (PoE), as embodied in the IEEE 802.3af-2003 standard, published by the Institute of Electrical and Electronics Engineers, Inc., New York, N.Y. the entire contents of which is incorporate herein by reference. The above standard defines a power sourcing equipment (PSE) which identifies, optionally classifies, and optionally powers a powered device (PD). A PD is defined by the above standard as a device that is either drawing power or requesting power by participating in the PD detection algorithm. The device may comprise a data terminal equipment (DTE), and a DTE receiving power over the communication cabling is often termed a PD.
By utilizing both PoE and VoIP, a single set of low power communication cables provides both computing and telephone connectivity to users throughout an office. VoIP further allows a user to utilize telephone service via wireless access points, which are advantageously powered via PoE. VoIP further allows users to plug in to any Ethernet connection and obtain phone service.
One downside of the expanding use of VoIP is the difficulty in handling emergency calls, and in particular identifying the location of callers to emergency services. The user may connect from any point in the network, and may further be connected via a wireless access point. Traditional telephony has been designed with features which support delivering crucial location information to emergency operators in Public Safety Answering Points (PSAPs). Unfortunately, VoIP, which allows for voice to be handled over data connections, is not designed to support delivering the crucial location information. For example, a roaming user in a wide area network may log in from a different city, and be connected as if he were locally located. In the event of an emergency call, the PSAP in the wrong city would then be notified, resulting in a delayed response or complete lack of response, from emergency services.
As the public adopts VoIP, emergency calls, also known in the United States as E-9-1-1 calls, will increasingly originate from VoIP users. The National Emergency Number Association VoIP-Packet Technical Committee has published a standard entitled “Interim VoIP Architecture for Enhanced 9-1-1 Services (i2)”, available from National Emergency Number Association (NENA), Arlington Va., the entire contents of which is incorporated herein by reference. The standard defines an architecture for the interconnection of VoIP domains with existing Emergency Services Network infrastructure in support of the migration toward end-to-end emergency calling over the VoIP networks between callers and PSAPs.
During system installation, cables are laid throughout the premises to be wired, with the cables being terminated at a work area in a telecommunications outlet/connector (TO) as defined by TIE/EIA 568 published by the Telecommunications Industry Association 2001 of Arlington, Va., and by ISO/IEC 11801 the entire contents of both of which are incorporated herein by reference. The TO is connected via horizontal cabling, optionally through at most one each of a transition or consolidation point, a user patch panel and an equipment patch panel to the common equipment which typically comprises a switch/hub or bridge. Optionally, a midspan device may be connected between the common equipment and one user patch panel to provide power. The connections between the common equipment and the TO may be changed by rearranging patch cords connected between any of the common equipment, the user patch panel and the equipment patch panel. In an installation in which both a user patch panel and an equipment patch panel are provided, or a midspan device and a user patch panel are provided, the connections between the common equipment and the TO are typically changed by rearranging patch cords between the equipment patch panel or the midspan device and the user patch panel. The prior art teaches that any such changes are to manually uploaded to a database which is designed to supply information to the PSAP within 24 hours. Unfortunately, this is a manual task separate and apart from the reconnection, and is thus liable to be neglected or in error. It is understood that the TO is typically not moved, as moving the TO entails construction work such as moving of walls as well as re-cabling from the transition or consolidation point, or the equipment room.
Large commercial entities typically have a large number of computers, telephones, printers and other network connected electronic equipment, generally referred to as assets. Tracking the location and connection of each of the assets in the network is known as asset management. Prior art systems require special equipment and patch cords in order to register the actual interconnection of network based assets. Such a requirement adds cost, and reduces flexibility. It would be desirable to further provide asset management, wherein the connection path from at least the PSE to the TO is made known. Further preferably the connection path from the common equipment to the TO and/or the DTE or VoIP endpoint is made known. The approach being developed for E-9-1-1 services is based on the premise that the VoIP endpoint, defined as an endpoint IP device that is used to originate an emergency call, is the entity most qualified to store and manage its own location information. Unfortunately, prior art methods rely on a human update of any changes in the connection between the common equipment port and the VoIP Endpoint. In the event that these changes, which commonly occur when moving or changing location of personnel, and are commonly known as “moves, adds and changes”, are not properly reflected in the location database or location information server (LIS) the location information sent by the VoIP endpoint will be in error. Such an error may result in a delay in the provisioning of life saving emergency services.
U.S. Patent Application Publication S/N US 2004/0073597 A1 published Apr. 15, 2004 to Caveney et al, the entire contents of which is incorporated herein by reference, is addressed to a system for managing and documenting a local area communications network which deploys power sourcing equipment and powered devices by the use of active electronic modules, having an Ethernet controller and Power over Ethernet forwarding capabilities. The requirement for an Ethernet controller adds to the expense of such a solution.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,650,622 issued Nov. 18, 2003 to Austermann, III et al., the entire contents of which is incorporated herein by reference, is addressed to a communication system for generating and monitoring data over pre-existing conductors in cables between associated pieces of networked computer equipment. The system is not integrated with power over Ethernet. Additionally, asset management functionality is accomplished with a plurality of sender tags and a decoder plug associated with a computer or other DTE, and an immovable object, which is costly and difficult to implement.
What is needed therefore, and is not provided by the prior art, is a system and method providing location information which may be associated with a DTE, and in particular a DTE making an emergency call. Preferably, a DTE comprising either data or voice equipment is automatically associated with location information when plugged in, thus facilitating the transfer of correct location information in the event of an emergency call. Further preferably the system and method should not require attaching additional equipment to a DTE.